valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Rexo (Valiant Comics)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = | Family = | Affiliations = Spider Aliens | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = ( ) }} Rexo is a quadriplegic Vietnam veteran that the Spider Aliens, a race of blood-thirsty extraterrestrial arachnoids, transform into a cyborg modeled after the Manowar Class Armor, the most powerful weapon in the universe, to enforce their moonbase. History One Small Step... On July 6th 1991, the Harbinger Resistance, a loose organization of Harbinger renegades arrived on the Spider Alien moonbase using a stolen Spider Alien Transport vessel. When the door to the base opened, Pete Stanchek, a psionic of extraordinary power, his girlfriend, Kris Hathaway, Faith Herbert, a plucky fangirl with the power of flight, Charlene Dupré, a pyrotechnic Southern Bell, John Torkelson, a goliath who possessed enhanced strength and durability, and Ax, an obnoxious computer wizard with a natural affinity for electronics, lost consciousness. While they kids were out cold, a group of Spider Soldiers took them to an exam funnel while Rexo grabbed Ax and said that he might be useful. Five months later, Ax woke up Faith from stasis and told her that he made a deal with the aliens to help them build a ship big enough to get them out of their solar system and they agreed to let him have her to keep him company, but she rejected him and woke up Pete, who rendered him unconscious. Moments later, after Pete and Faith woke up the others, they left Ax cold on the floor while they went to look for their ship, but when they turned a corner, they ran across Rexo and the Spider Soldiers, who blocked their path to the ship. While Charlene cowered in fear, John beat up the soldiers and Pete disabled Rexo’s aerial bomb, but Rexo realized that Kris was the resistance’s leader due to the way she ordered Pete around and snared her in his tendrils and rendered her unconscious. When Faith tried to rescue Kris, Rexo captured her as well, then he rendered Pete unconscious too when the strain of the battle proved too much for him to handle. While the soldiers swarmed over him and bit him, John shouted for Charlene to help him, but she cowered in fear and could not move. Enraged, John called her a slut right before he lost consciousness and Rexo snared him. Though Rexo offered to let kill Pete and the others, Ax told him to let the aliens eat them, especially Charlene, who reminded him of all the girls who thought they were too good for him but let any jock or preppy have their way with them. Pleadingly, Charlene told Ax that she wanted him to go with them and that she honestly thought he was cute. As she told him that she could have had her if he wanted to, Charlene threw herself at Ax’s feet and said that she could make him feel good. As Rexo ordered the soldiers to drag her and the others away to have their blood drained, Charlene burnt Ax’s testicles and stood up to confront Rexo, who ordered the soldiers to kill her. Where the Love-Light Gleams... Inside the Spider Alien moonbase on the far side of the moon, Rexo loomed over Charlene Dupré as she lit herself ablaze and threatened to skewer her and carve all her goodies off before he killed her for what she did to Ax. Mockingly, Rexo told Charlene that all the heat she was making would cook her stupid friends before it did him any damage and then slapped with a blade that cut her face and told her that he hated girls and had no use for them since he was 90% bionic. While Rexo joked that Charlene made him a favor when she burnt Ax and made him more like him and now they had a lot more in common, she softened the floor beneath him and fell through it. Personality Powers and Abilities Equipment * Exo-Skeleton: Rexo’s bionic body can release a myriad number of tendrils he can use to snare his victims, as well as launch a volley of missiles. In addition, Rexo’s body is impervious to heat. Notes Appearances Gallery File:Rexo Harbinger-v1-3 001.jpg File:Rexo Harbinger-v1-3 002.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Cyborgs